


You Are My Sunshine (Reyna x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coma, Cutesy, F/F, Lesbian Character, Song Lyrics, Spoilers, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: After an unfortunate accident, you are left in a coma. What happens when your girlfriend finally is able to see you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I became bored, thought of the song 'You are my sunshine', couldn't get it out of my, so I decide to write a one-shot. I have to deal with this song in my head so you do too. Camp Jupiter is the same thing as New Rome (I was too lazy to write them with separate names). This also doesn't contain a lot of dialogue. Whoops.  
> SPOILERS FOR TOA WILL BE MARK WITH THIS ***.

It was a sunny day, the light was coming into the room from the windows in such great quantities it was becoming too much for even Will to handle, so blinds covered the windows. The only sounds in the room are the light breath of the room’s occupant, the insistent buzz of the fluorescent lights, and the distance screams and laughs coming from outside. Laying on the bed in the corner of the room was the person unlucky enough to have ended up here. She remained unconscious and unaware, even as the door to the room creaked open.

 

    Two people stood in the doorway, one had a face of shock and the other had a practiced look of calmness. Will walked over to the window and lifted the blinds a bit, and upon deciding that sun was still too bright he shut them again. The other person -Reyna- had pulled a chair to the bedside and had once had put on unemotional mask. Will did what he had came to do- check heart rate, breathing, etc.- and with a nod and a smile at Reyna he exited the room.

 

    _Probably off to see Nico,_ Reyna mused in her head.

 

    Soon enough her focus was drawn back onto your sleeping face. ******* You had gone with- the now mortal- Apollo and Meg to go and find the missing campers and the oracle. Reyna had been against this of course, but you remain stubborn. During the ‘fight’ with Nero you had been knocked unconscious when one of Nero’s two goons had hit you over the head. When you nad been taken back to camp people had swarmed your room instantly. Percy had stayed for a few hours before returning home (he did have to study after all). Once Leo returned and learned of our current state, he immediately went to see you with Piper and Jason. Piper kept trying to bribe your unconscious form with the promise that you would be able to punch Leo when you woke up. Of course Leo was quick to protest this, but he soon shut up when Piper glared at him.***

 

    Apollo had been your most frequent visitor. He couldn’t help but feel guilty (something he wasn’t really used to.). First *** he lost Meg (well she wasn’t really lost, more missing than anything).*** No he put your life in danger. Plus now that he is mortal Reyna would have no problem taking her anger out on him. That is why he was currently hiding out in his own cabin, he returned there when of the Roman Praetor’s arrival.

 

    As for Reyna, once you had been brought into the infirmary she had been notified of your… predicament. Unfortunately there was something she was trying to fix in New Rome. She wasn’t able to come sooner since it required both praetors. But now that she is here she did not plan to leave until either you woke up or another Greek/Roman figure tried to take over the world again.

 

    Reyna sighed as she finally decided to relax into her seat. She eyed your hand that was resting limp at your side. She hesitated and then held your hand in her’s. The familiar feeling helped her to relax more. You had always insisted on holding her hand and eventually she gave in. It felt odd because you were always the one to initiate anything romantic. If Apollo wasn’t needed to beat the rising threat, gods know what she would’ve done to him.

 

    When you had meet Reyna it hadn't ended on the best of terms. Well unless you consider having to flee New Rome because someone (*cough* Leo *cough*) had destroyed part of it. Even though you were technically her enemy she found herself unable to get you out of her mind. After the war had ended you two became close and soon after started dating.

 

    Now, here you were laying pale on a cot in Camp Half-Blood’s infirmary. Will had told her that you were fine but Reyna understood what that meant. You weren’t horrible but you weren’t great either. You were just asleep, you were just fine. And that broke Reyna’s heart.

 

    As the day went by, the sun started to set. Reyna remained by your side, or at least when she wasn't’ using the restroom, chasing Apollo, or arguing with Will. When the sun finally went down Will walked into the room.

 

    “I know you probably won’t want to leave,” he started leaning against the doorway. “But at least try to get some sleep.”

 

    Reyna looked him the eyes and gave a sharp nod.

 

    “Good,” he nodded, “You can use the bed over here. Just don’t fall asleep in the chair. Doctor’s orders.”

 

    With a wink and an attempt for a smile he exited the room. Reyna didn’t listen to him. She fell asleep in the chair with her head resting on the bed, your hand still held in her’s.

 

    In the morning you finally woke up. You smiled as soon as you saw Reyna. Her braid was a bit messy and she still had her praetor outfit on. You remained laying on the bed since your head decided to be a bitch and put up a fight every time you tried to sit up. So instead of sitting up you chose to turn onto your side in order to face Reyna. You noticed the time on the wall and knew that an Apollo camper would be coming soon. Deciding to wake up Reyna up instead of having the ‘doctor’ do it, you started to hum a simple tune. Soon you worked your way up to singing softly.

 

    _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

 

Reyna shifted and awoke slowly as a familiar song drifted into her ears. It was sweet and simple and oddly familiar. She let a small smile creep up on her face and her eyes to drift close again. But soon she realized something. It wasn’t Will, the voice was too feminine. Slowly Reyna lifted one eye open while completely still. All she could see was the outline of legs and the room beyond the end of the bed. The outline of the legs also seemed to be shifting.

 

 _That’s odd_. Reyna thought.

 

Reyna blinked both her eyes open. Something wasn’t right. Slowly she rose, popping her back, and made eye contact with a pair of (e/c) eyes.

 

You on the other hand were very amused. But you were also glad Reyna didn’t do the cliché thing and immediately jump into you once she saw you were awake. Instead she chose to lightly glare and crossed her arms.

 

“Hi.” You said sheepishly. You turned onto your back and looked up at her with an innocent look. Before Reyna could reprimand you Will choose the perfect time to knock and walk in.

 

“Alright,” He said looking at  paper in his hand, “Let’s do-”

 

Will looked up and saw the scene in front of him. A sheepish him and a glaring Reyna. Will coughed and turned back to the door.

 

    “I’ll, just come back later.” He said closing the door.

 

You sighed and once again smiled at Reyna.

 

    “To be fair, I had no idea-”

 

    “I cannot believe,” Reyna interrupted you, “I cannot believe you would put yourself in danger like that. What if I had lost you?”

 

    “You would be short a (Y/N)?”  You asked trying to postpone the upcoming lecture. Reyna took a deep breath, but before she could get a word out you tried to plead with her.

 

    “Can I be lectured later? I just want a hug right now.” You said holding out your arms.

 

Reyna hesitated but soon leaned down to hug you, momentarily dropping her glare. She wrapped her arms around you to the best of her ability. You rested your head on her shoulder and shut your eyes in content.

 

    “(Y/N)?”

 

    “Yes?”

 

    “I just, I want you to know…”

 

    “Know what? Come on Rey, you can tell me.”

 

Reyna huffed and quickly whispered in your ear.

 

    “You really are my sunshine, so never do anything that stupid ever again.”

 

You pushed Reyna back with a ‘Really?’ look on her face.

 

    “For a second I thought you were going to be completely endearing.”

 

Reyna glared at you again, but you soon pulled her into another hug.

 

    “I promise to try not to be almost killed again. Better?”

 

    “I hate you.” Reyna huffed sitting back in her chair.

 

You laughed despite the headache you still had, “Love you too Rey.”

 

There was a knock on the door and Will’s awkward smile appeared in the space between the door and the frame.

 

    “Is it safe to enter?”

 

    “Pretty much.” You replied.

 

Will walked into the room and made some casual conversation, and began to blush when you asked about Nico. He asked if you or Reyna had any questions after he explained what the plan was for your stay.

 

    “Uh, I do have a question.” At Will’s nod you turned to Reyna. “Is Apollo still alive?”

 

Reyna grimaced and Will chuckled and bid you goodbye.

 

    “So?”

 

**“For now.”**


End file.
